


navje

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: Любая страшная сказка начинается со смерти.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2
Collections: Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	navje

Здесь громче шепота не повышают голос, а дух местной легенды растерял с годами слова, но сковал горло страхом.

Здесь каждый ребенок знает, что в Черном озере живет _навь, нежить_.

Любая страшная сказка начинается со смерти.

Старухи — старые сплетницы — расскажут о том, что кануло в лету, и добавят чернил в непроглядную темноту водной глади, будто мало им.

— Парень тогда в этом озере утопился.

— Да не парень, девка то была!

— А может и девка, я ж сама ее не видала.

— Сердце ей разбили, любимый на другой женился. А она в озере и сгинула с горя.

— Да парень это был, врете, старые! Я девчонкой была, все помню. Красивый такой парень был, несчастный.

— Хоронили в деревянном гробу лицом вниз, могилу засыпали старыми ветками…

— Вот он и выбрался.

В этом озере много лет уже никто не рыбачит. С того самого случая, зимой, лет двадцать _спустя_.

Что-то ударилось об лед изнутри, рыбак почувствовал это подошвой ног, всем своим существом. Когда он медленно опустил взгляд, под толстым прозрачным слоем замерзшей воды было красивое бледное лицо с внимательными черными глазами — он скользил тонкими пальцами вдоль трещин. Рыбак вскочил на ноги, зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, подо льдом виднелись лишь кости. Белоснежные человеческие кости. Череп с пустыми глазницами, грудная клетка, конечности, теряющиеся в темной глубине.

Как лед сошел — стали нырять. Ни тела, ни останков не нашли. Только старый коровий скелет.

— Мертвый, в белых одеждах. 

— А глаза черные, прямо в душу смотрят, вокруг по бледному темно-синим глубокие тени. 

— То ли парень, то ли девка, сразу так и не скажешь, красивый уж больно.

— Он улыбался.

Первым умер рыбак — через год ровно. Через месяц еще один, из нырявших. Потом еще, и еще. С разницей ровно в месяц.

Местные к озеру больше не подходили. Чужаков, кого предупредить не успевали, озеро забирало. Не оставляло миру живых ничего.

Только слепой приходит на берег каждый день, сидит подолгу.

— Раньше глаза у него были — жидкое золото, яркие, живые, а волосы с молодости были с проседью. 

— Жена и две дочки — умерли друг за другом, давно, уже и не вспомнить.

— Поседел в день похорон последних полностью, а после и глаза выцвели.

Он живет на краю деревни и ни с кем не общается. Его дом обходят стороной. 

— Акааши… — Бокуто выдыхает хрипло, тянет руку вперед, ищет, – Акааши. 

Ладонь холодная, мокрая, вплетается пальцами, оглаживает по костяшкам.

— Ты здесь, Акааши, — губы трогает улыбка.

Он не отвечает. Всегда молчит.

Только льнет к сухим старым рукам, укладывается головой на колени.

— Ты забрал у меня все, — смотрит слепыми глазами перед собой, несмело касается черных намокших кудрей, — ничего не осталось. Забери теперь и меня, я прошу тебя.

Акааши ловит ледяными ладонями лицо Бокуто, гладит пальцами по скулам, заглядывает в белесые глазницы, качает головой, будто его видят. 

— Ты держишь меня на этом свете ни живым, ни мертвым, — Бокуто накрывает его руку на своем лице, шепчет почти беззвучно, — забери меня, Кейджи. 

Ладони пропадают с лица, как и надежда произнесенной в тысячный раз просьбы. Бокуто закрывает глаза, но чувствует наконец холодные губы на своих.


End file.
